Never too late
by MistressOfFate
Summary: Syaoran dies during an accident, while trying to save Sakura. He is given another chance to return to earth for a day to fix his problem. Will he be able to work things out in the end, or will it be too late?


Hello, pplz! I know it's really irresponsible for me to start a new story before finishing the first one, but this idea just popped into my mind this morning. Very early in the morning, say, 2 am? I found my older sister in the living room getting ready some camp stuffs so I decided to stay awake and write it down. so, enjoy!  
Sakura's POV  
We all threw our hats up into the air. I had to pull out another pack of tissue to dry off my tears. Today is the last day of university. I turned to see Syaoran staring at me. He smiled at me with one of his rare smiles and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Strange, how he has those effects on me. Tomoyo always says that that smile was meant for me. Only me. And it felt good being able to make him smile.  
  
But I'm really afraid that he might just break my heart later this evening. Tomoyo and I had already planned out everything. I'm going to confess my feelings to Syaoran after dinner. The whole group of us, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo, Syaoran and me, are going to have dinner over at Tomoyo's house later.  
  
I hope he would still be my friend if he doesn't feel the same. Hopefully, I'd be able to stand a rejection. But it seems as though I've got no time to worry about rejections - Prince charming is heading my way...  
Tomoyo's POV  
Sakura looked deep in thoughts. That is until 'prince - charming' comes along. I just can't wait till tonight, when I can get the confession all on tape! I think I'd name it 'Sakura and Syaoran's confession'!! Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong.  
Our POV  
Sakura was skipping like a little girl. She turned around while walking and yelled, "Hey Syaoran! Hurry up, you slowpoke! I'm starving!"  
  
Syaoran just shook his head. Sakura can be so childish at time. Then a blinding light appeared and a car was heading at the exact spot Sakura was at. Sakura was shocked and turned to see a speeding car heading her direction. She stood rooted to the ground as Tomoyo screamed, "Sakura! Watch out!"  
  
Her mind screamed at her telling her to move, but her body wouldn't budge.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. As years of training had bought up his alertness, he made a dash for Sakura.  
  
And everything slowed down. Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way. And she went stumbling backwards. Syaoran turned back to the car. Which at the same time, slammed into him. He crashed against the windscreen, the glass broke and he rolled from the top of the car to the ground.  
  
Sakura, whom had watched everything in horror, scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the semi-conscious Syaoran.  
  
"Sy..Syaoran..." Sakura shook Syaoran gently. And a tear rolled down her cheeks as many followed.  
  
Syaoran's eyes opened slightly and his lips moved, but nothing came out. His shaking hands grabbed hold of Sakura's. Sakura stared at his face, as he shook his head.  
  
His forehead was bleeding badly. "Syaoran...please be strong...don't do this to me...please...."  
  
Syaoran stared painfully at her tear-stained face. And his eyes closed slowly.  
  
Sakura immediately panicked more, "Ambulance!!!! Quick! Someone call the ambulance!!!"  
They waited outside the operation room. Sakura was still sobbing. She held on tight to Tomoyo's shirt and cried her eyes out.  
Touya's POV  
I jumped out of the car and ran and ran until I reached the emergency unit. I had rushed here the minute I heard the word 'Sakura' and 'hospital'.  
  
Then I found her. But she didn't look the least bit well. Tomoyo was rocking her like she was a little child and she was crying very hard. It pained me to see her cry. Why was she here? Grrrr...it has to be that gaki's fault!  
  
"Sakura," I called out. I saw her head shoot up and her eyes were sore from all those crying. Anger immediately turned into sadness. She rushed into my arms as I tried to stop her crying.  
  
I looked at Tomoyo to find her with tears in her eyes too.  
Sakura's POV  
I held on tight to Touya....still trembling with fear. I had yet to accept what had happened in this hour. And I had not even told him how I feel. And now, I might just be too late.  
  
The door opened and I immediately pulled away from the embrace and spun around. "How is Syaoran???"  
  
There was a hesitation. I knew the answer even before he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry.....miss......but he had already lost too much blood when he came in...there wasn't anything we could do."  
  
I fell to my knees. The last thought before I fell into darkness was 'Why?'  
  
I woke up the next day, hoping it was a nightmare, but it wasn't.  
Touya's POV  
I never dreamt of even attending the gak.....I meant Li's funeral. And that he had died for my little sister. Ever since mother had died, I voted to protect Sakura with my life, but didn't fulfill my job. Instead, the boy I less expect, turned out to be the one whom had saved my little sister.  
  
Tomoyo told me what happened. Sakura cried and cried and cried for days.  
  
And a week since the funeral just flew by like that........  
  
And soon, we all realized that when Li died, a part of Sakura died too.  
Syaoran's POV  
I opened my eyes and saw that everything around me was white. I looked at myself, and found that the outfit I was wearing was also white.  
  
"You're awake." A voice came from behind.  
  
I turned to see someone who looked identical to me. Except for the fact that he was a little older than me. He looked awfully familiar.....and I was sure I've seen his picture somewhere. After staring at him dumbly for a few moments, I gasped, "Dad?"  
  
He smiled, "Son."  
  
I immediately hugged him. I haven't seen him since I was five, when he died from cancer. Wow, wait a sec........if I can see my dad now, doesn't that mean that I'm dead too?? Then I remembered all everything that had happened. The car......blood everywhere......Sakura......Sakura?!?!?! Where is she??  
  
"Sakura!!" I looked around frantically.  
  
"You won't find her here...Xiao Lang. She is on earth. You're in heaven." Dad looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.  
Our POV  
Syaoran sat back down on the bed. 'And I haven't even tell her how I feel. Now I'll never get to tell her...'  
  
Syaoran just stared at the floor.....or cloud.[A/N: hello?? I'm still alive. I have no idea how Heaven looks like!! Work your imagination a little here!!]  
  
"Dad...how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Three week I suppose."  
  
"Three week??"  
  
Dan [his father] nodded.  
  
Dan stared at him for a while and sighed, "Xiao Lang..."  
  
Syaoran turned to look at his father, "Yeah?"  
  
"I might be able to help..."  
  
Syaoran's eyes immediately lit up. "Really?? I'd do anything!"  
  
Dan smiled, "Yes. I can send you down for a day...to fix your problem.......God doesn't wish for you to live here in heaven without being happy."  
  
"Really??"  
  
"Yes...do you want to go down right now? It seems as though that young lady is having some problems coping with your death."  
  
Syaoran was alarmed, "Sakura?"  
  
His father nodded, "You better go down now."  
  
He chanted something, and Syaoran started to fade. "Say hello to your mother for me."  
  
Syaoran smiled and whispered, "Thank you," right before disappearing.  
  
Dan stared at the spot Syaoran was sitting at a while ago, "Make me proud of you, Son."  
*On Earth*  
Sakura was sitting on her bed starting at the picture of Syaoran and her. Her face was pale and she had lost a lot of weight since the unfortunate day. Her eyes had also lost its color. Even her character changed. She was now pessimistic and dull, unlike the old Sakura, whom was optimistic and energetic.  
  
Tomoyo and all her friends tried everything to bring back the old Sakura, but all their efforts were in vain. She kept herself in her room, holding on tightly to the presents Syaoran had gave her during her birthdays and watched the videos Tomoyo had recorded of her and Syaoran over and over again.  
  
Her door was slightly a jarred door. And Touya, Tomoyo and Kero took the chance to check up on her. They were afraid Sakura might do something foolish.  
  
Kero, whom had rushed back from England, where he had stayed to keep his old master company, was very much disturbed by Sakura's new character. He could also feel the cards' power level dropping.  
  
When everyone was at their wit's end, a gush of wind entered Sakura's room and a white shining light was formed. [Imagine Leo from Charmed orbing. Change the blue glitter to a white and sliver one, though.]  
Sakura's POV  
Here I am, just staring at the picture of us. We were at the amusement park built at where Eriol's house just to be. We were both smiling, and every time I looked at the picture, I would smile. But that was before the tragic.  
  
I had started counting the days, since Syaoran had died, and today is Day 21. Three weeks already. I returned to staring at the picture, or to be more specific, at Syaoran. But every time I see him, there is this pain I can't describe in my heart. He died because of me. He shouldn't be dead now. I should. Now all I can do is weep about it. How hopeless can I get? And I am supposed to be the most powerful sorceress ever. When I can't even protect those I love. I don't deserve this title one bit. Syaoran should be the most powerful sorcerer. He had train so hard to be the leader of his clan. And now everything he had wanted to be was gone. But his family doesn't seem to blame me.  
*Flashback in Our POV*  
At the funeral, Sakura sat at the front row and was crying. So was Syaoran's family. Even his mother, whom had always looked so strong, was also crying over her son's death. Sakura stood up and confronted them. His four sisters were holding onto each other and weeping. But they stopped a little when Sakura stopped in front of them. Sakura took in a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry." And broke down, crying again.  
  
She fell onto her knees. But was surprised to feel someone hugging her. And was even more surprised to find Syaoran's mother, Yelan, hugging her. She hugged back and they all wept silently.  
*End of flashback......but still Our POV*  
Suddenly, a gush of wind entered my room. And a white glittering light appeared. Syaoran, whom had his eyes closed, slowly appear in Sakura's room. Sakura was totally unaware of that, but Tomoyo, Touya and Kero watched everything with awe. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sakura. His heart ached seeing her suffer like that. But at the same time, he was happy. Knowing that Sakura cared so much for him.  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
Sakura's head shot up immediately. She looked up, hoping with all her might that she wasn't hallucinating. And saw Syaoran in the exact same outfit he was wearing when he died. Just that it wasn't bloody and icky.  
  
Her whole body trembled.  
Sakura's POV  
I couldn't believe what was happening. It couldn't be Syaoran. He's dead. Maybe I'm just imagining it. But he looked so real, I couldn't help but ask, "Syaoran.? Is that you?"  
  
He smiled, "Yes Sakura...it's me...I came back.... for you...."  
  
I jumped up immediately and hugged him. I didn't dare to let go...afraid he might disappear again. I was reassured that he was still there when he hugged back. It felt safe in his arms.  
Syaoran's POV  
It was a smooth ride down, back to earth, back to my Ying Fa. She was trembling when I called out for her. But it felt good to have her in my arms.  
  
All of a suddenly, she pulled back and looked me in the eye, "Syaoran...is that really you?"  
  
She sounded like a little girl, as she pulled on my sleeves, urging me to answer her.  
  
I nodded, "Of course it's me........my father helped me.......he sent me back down......."  
  
Sakura smiled her beautiful smile, "Really?"  
  
I continued, "Yes. but I've only got one day....after this one day .I'd have to go back"  
  
Her smile immediately vanished. I was about to speak again, when the door suddenly swung open. And I spun around to find Tomoyo and Touya standing there, both held a shock expression. And the stuff animal was hovering in the air.  
  
"What the hell is going on here??" Cotton-ball screamed.  
Tomoyo's POV  
I tripped over Touya's foot and we stumbled into Sakura's room. They immediately let go of one another.  
  
Kero screamed, "What the hell is going on here??"  
  
Then he blinked, "Hey!! Aren't you supposed to be dead??"  
  
That was really mean of Kero. And I could tell that Sakura was mad. She slapped Kero with a book she had grabbed from her table. Kero fell to the ground.  
  
Syaoran grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist to stop her from hurting Kero more.  
  
"Grrr." Sakura growled, when her glance fall on me, I smiled at her and she smiled back. She had not smiled in such a long time and I was really happy to see her happy.  
  
Syaoran tried to explain, "Um...Tomoyo...it's like that...I'm"  
  
"I understand." I interrupted him. After all, I did hear what he said just now. And I wanted him to confess to her now.  
  
"Wait here!" I turned and dashed downstairs. There hadn't been much for me to record recently. And I had already started leaving my camera at home when I went to visit Sakura. But somehow, this morning, I just felt like bringing it along. Like I was expecting something big to happen. Guess I was right after all!  
  
I grabbed my bag and dashed back upstairs.  
  
The three of them was standing there. Touya was staring at Syaoran. And Syaoran was looking rather uncomfortable at Touya then Sakura then me. And Sakura was staring dumbly at me.  
  
I reached into my bag and pressed the recording button. I put the bag on Sakura's table and unzipped my bag enough for it to be able to record everything clearly.  
  
Then I hugged Syaoran. Knowing that I won't get to do so in 24 hours time. "Good luck, Syaoran." I whispered.  
  
I felt him hug back in a friendly way. And then I let go then dragged Touya away. Picked up Kero who was still on the ground and waved before closing the door behind them.  
Syaoran's POV  
I smiled. Tomoyo was truly a great friend. I knew what Tomoyo meant and right after she closed the door. I turned back to Sakura who looked rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Sakura....I..I..." I paused to take a deep breath, "Wo Ai Ne, Sakura"  
  
She looked confused and I smiled softly, "I love you, Sakura, I understand if you d."  
  
I was cut short when Sakura lean forward and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked at first, but slowly closed my eyes and kissed back.  
  
I felt her hands finding their way to my neck and wrapping around it. And I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist too.  
Sakura's POV  
I held on tight to Syaoran as we just lay on my bed....enjoying each other's company. Then I spotted a red light shining. It was Tomoyo's camera. I decided to leave it alone....for the time being. Maybe I'll keep that tape for myself.  
  
I turned to look up and found Syaoran staring at Tomoyo's camera too. Then he looked down at me. And smiled, "So, what are you doing to do with the tape?"  
  
His voice was serious, but at the same time, it was totally sexy. [A/N: Ooooo]  
  
"I'm planning on keeping it." And giggled as Syaoran kissed my neck. Then suddenly, he stopped and let go of me. I hopped off him as he stood up.  
  
"Sakura....is my mother still here?" His voice was really serious this time.  
  
"Yeah.....you want to meet her?" Which was a pretty stupid question. She is, after all, his mother.  
  
He smiled, "Yes...can you get her here?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great! I've got something to do...um...can I borrow the phone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I was puzzled but didn't ask too much. As I walked outside, the last time I heard was "Eriol...it's Li..."  
  
I guess he was calling Eriol.  
Syaoran's POV  
I dialed Hiiragizawa's number.  
  
I didn't want to call him, but he was the only one who could help now.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa's Resident. Eriol Speaking." His calm voice rang.  
  
"Eriol...this is Li"  
  
"Oh...if it isn't my cute little descendant calling from heaven." His voice was still very calm so I presumed that he was aware of my coming to Earth.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...look...I need your help...."  
Sakura's POV  
I walked back in to find Syaoran sitting there grinning like mad. [A/N; for those Singaporeans...translation for you is 'Siao']  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I suddenly felt a gush of power but it left as quickly as it had came. I shook my head and sat down next to Syaoran, putting my head on his shoulder. And slowly, darkness overtook me.  
  
When I woke up, I found myself lying on my bed, which puzzled me....wasn't Syaoran with me? Then I panicked. Did he return to heaven already???  
  
Then I stood up, almost tripping over. Then I found out that I was wearing a wedding gown, which puzzled me even more.  
  
Then, the door opened and Syaoran walked in. I was relieved, then realized that Syaoran was dressed in a tux.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Sakura."  
  
I blushed, "Thank you....but can you tell me what is going on?"  
  
"I'll explain later. But before that, can you answer my question first?"  
  
"Sure. what is it?"  
  
He kneed down and I gasped when I realize what he was going to do  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes....I will" I smiled as my heart raced.  
  
He stood up and kissed my hand just like the way Eriol did when we were still in grade five. But when Syaoran kissed me, I felt a little weight on my fourth finger. When he let go of my hand, I saw a ring with cherry blossom on top of it on my finger. I smiled. It was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. He leaned forward and we kissed. But was interrupted by a *Ahem*.  
  
Syaoran pulled back and smiled then whispered, "See ya."  
  
Tomoyo, who was at the door way came in and Syaoran went out. I looked back down and the ring was gone. I blinked then looked back at Tomoyo. She had loads of make up stuffs and she dumped them all on the table and pulled the mirror to face the front. After that, she pushed me into a chair in front of the mirror and started putting on make up for me.  
  
And before I knew it, I was all dressed up and dad came up.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
He smiled while walking towards me, "Sakura...You've made your choices. And I'm very proud of you...Syaoran is a wonderful person."  
  
"Dad." I trailed off as Touya walked in.  
  
He gave me a gentle hug and smiled, "it's time."  
  
My heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt.  
  
I wonder what was going on downstairs. And I was about to find out. I linked arms with Dad and headed downstairs. The stairs were covered by a red carpet, just like the entrance of a 5 stars hotel.  
  
I felt a tingle of power coming from the carpet and figured the rest out - Syaoran called Eriol to help with the preparations. And after I had fell asleep, Tomoyo must have dressed me up.  
  
[A/N: I'm doing it the English Style! Sorry!]  
  
When we reached the end of the stairs, a portal was at the end. We walked through it together and Syaoran was standing at the other end with Eriol by his sit. And I presume that Eriol was his Best Man. Tomoyo was just reaching the other end. And it was pretty obvious that she was my maid-of- honor.  
  
I walked down the aisle and saw Aunt Yelan, Xiefa, Fuutie, Funran and Feimei all sitting there and smiling at me. Touya was there too. [A/N: can someone pllllzzz tell me if I got the names right for the sisters????]  
  
When we reached the end, Dad let go of me and just smiled.  
  
Syaoran and I linked arms and turned our attention to the priest.  
  
[A/N: I've been to a wedding before, but don't expect me to memorize the entire vote! So I'm just going to skip that part and also the "I do" part...let go on to the ring part! ^ ^]  
  
Syaoran and I turned to face one another. And something started floating towards us. I turned my head ever so slightly and gasped softly. There was Kero, wearing a suit with a small red pillow. On the pillow were two rings. Kero also had a bandage over his forehead. [A/N: Heehee] I immediately felt guilty for slapping him so hard. I was acting as though I was trying to kill a fly!  
  
When he stopped in between Syaoran and me, I whispered, "Sorry, Kero."  
  
He turned to look at me and smiled with an evil look, "You owe me one."  
  
I laughed softly, "I just had a premonition...I'm going to go bankrupt by tomorrow."  
  
Syaoran chuckled too and Kero let go of the pillow. I was going to grab it to keep it from falling, when it didn't fall. The first thing that came into my mind was magic.  
  
Syaoran putted a ring on my finger and I slipped the other one into his.  
  
The pillow disappeared into thin air and Syaoran and I leaned in to kiss. Our lips met and everyone cheered.  
  
All the girls giggled when dad said, "Ok, Sakura, I guess I'll have to take your room tonight." [A/N: if you don't get what I mean, Fujitaka's bed is a double bed.]  
  
Syaoran and I blushed very hard. Eriol smiled and added, "Well, three cheers for the tomato couple!" Which sent everyone into another laughter.  
  
That night, I held on tightly to Syaoran. I tried hard not to think of how I was going to spend the next night. Syaoran would be gone by then.  
The next day, we spent it in the house, as we couldn't risk letting others see Syaoran. Touya and Syaoran and Kero ended up getting along.  
  
Syaoran had his arm wrapped around my waist. We were laughing over a joke Touya had made, when Syaoran suddenly tensed up. I stopped laughing and asked, "Syaoran? What's the matter?"  
  
"Sakura...it's time"  
  
Everyone stopped laughing. Syaoran was staring hard at his right hand.  
  
I looked helplessly at him, "So soon?"  
  
He sighed, "One day pass rather quickly. I must say."  
  
Syaoran stood up and I followed. Touya stood up too and shook hands with Syaoran.  
  
"I never thought I would be the one telling you this. I was expecting you to say this to me. Touya, take good care of Sakura for me."  
  
"I will." Touya answered firmly.  
  
Syaoran hugged his sisters one by one then his mother.  
  
"I'm very proud of you.Xiao Lang.At least now someone can keep your father company."  
  
"Mother....take care..."  
  
Then he turned to me. I was crying slightly. He hugged me, "Take care of yourself."  
  
He let go and turned to Kero, "Cerberus."  
  
"Yes." Kero answered.  
  
"This is a command from your master."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Take care of your mistress and the cards."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"And stop eating so much."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Huh? No way!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed. I laughed slightly too.  
  
"Sakura...." he lifted my chin gentle so I stared into his warm eyes, "No matter what, don't ever give up. Promise me."  
  
I bit my lower lip. "I promise."  
  
Syaoran turned back to me and we kissed.  
  
I felt Syaoran fading. When I opened my eyes again, Syaoran was gone.  
  
I bit my lower lip and whispered, "Bye...Syaoran...for now...I promise we'll meet again"  
*2 months later*  
I walked out of the toilet for the fourth time already.  
  
Tomoyo asked, "Are you sure you're alright? I think you should see the doctor."  
  
I nodded.  
*Hospital*  
"Congratulations! You're pregnant."  
  
Sakura dropped her bag and stood up. She opened her mouth and her eyes widened dangerously.  
  
The doctor trembled. Staring at the crazy looking lady in front of him in fright.  
  
Tomoyo who was sitting right next to Sakura shrieked and so did Sakura. She bolt out of her seat and hugged Sakura.  
  
Everyone's reaction was deferent.  
  
Touya - "What?? *Growl* So someone is going to start calling me Uncle soon??? I can't believe it!! Oh, dun look at me like that, ok? I'm NOT going to help you baby sit you baby anytime!  
  
Yelan - "Oh my, this is a surprise alright! No wonder I can already sense another aura from you! It's green. *Sigh* Just like his father and grandpa's.  
  
Tomoyo - "and there's the crib! Oh! Don't worry about that one...i went looking from them, and I saw this dark blue in colour one! And the cloths!!! *Sqeal* I'm gonna start rightttttt now!!!!!  
  
Rika[A/N: she doesn't know] - "What?? It's Li-kun's?? I can't believe it!! You guys were together??? I'm really happy for you! I promise to help with babysitting, k? Oh! And Terada can help him with his studies!! Maybe give him tution when he starts school!! [A/N: Erm....Terada? Is that his name? Well, I don't know his name. They're 4th Grade teacher. Rika's husband in my story. In the comic, they ended up together too!]  
*In the labour*  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed. She calmed down just a little as the doctor tried to calm her down. [A/N: huh? Erm.... never mind. Just ignore this sentence.....doesn't make any sense.]  
  
"Take in a deep breathe.....yes.....breathe....inhale ....exhale....inhale....exhale," came the doctor's voice.  
  
"Ok. Are you ready now? Ok..get ready.....breathe in...and.....PPUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura screamed again.  
  
"Almost there!!!!!"  
  
Sakura felt like she was trying to pass motion [A/N: eww.....sorry.] as intense pain past through her entire body. She felt like she couldn't make it already. Continue to scream, she tried to push again.  
  
"Almost there!!!!!!"  
  
But the pain only increased. "PPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHHHHhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
She wanted to give up. But suddenly, a flash of warm, hopeful amber eyes came into her mind. Syaoran's words reflected in her mind, "Don't ever give up....dun ever give up....dun ever give up."  
  
She took in another deep breathe and PPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHH, until finally, a baby's cry was heard. The nurse checked the baby and soon handed the baby to Sakura. The worn our mother held onto her child and whispered, "This is our child, Syao. Your little gift for me.....my little angel."  
*2 years later*  
"Sakura!! Where are you?" A melodic voice rang.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!"  
  
Xiefa came running in, with Xiao Xing in her arms. Xiao Xing was crying and Xiefa was also holding a bottle of milk.  
  
"Help! Xiao Xing doesn't wanna drink milk! But he just won't stop crying!!!"  
  
I shook my head and headed over to her.  
  
Cradling Xiao Xing in my arms, I took the bottle from Xiefa and saw that the cap was still on. I laughed, "Xiefa, I think you've forgot to pull off the cap."  
  
"Oh really?? I didn't even know there is a cap!!!"  
  
[A/N: Believe it or not! That happened to me. My mother told me that when I was in HK visiting my relatives]  
  
"Haha....well, now you do."  
*20 years later*  
Syaoran's POV  
I was just sitting around reflecting on what had happen ever since I've came here.  
  
I decided to stay the age that I had died. Mother had already joined me. And So has Sakura's father.  
  
Mother told me that Sakura had gave birth to a boy. So I'm a father now. And the Li clan has an heir now.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
A voice interrupted my train of thought. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
I turned and found a 20 years old Sakura standing there. She rushed into my arms. I laughed and lifted her into the air and twirl her around. When we can to a stop, our lips met in a passionate kiss. After waiting for 20 years, we were finally together again.  
  
We broke the kiss after a while and Sakura took a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of a boy who looked exactly like me. Only that he had Emerald eyes, like Sakura.  
  
"Is that our son?"  
  
"Yes. I named him Xiao Xing. Your mother helped me with it. She told me that you love watching the stars."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We hugged again and I knew we would never have to separate again. And I knew, Heaven isn't exactly a 'place' or location. It's where you're with the one you love most.  
  
I pulled back, "So how about a little vacation?"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Paradise."  
*On Earth*  
Xiao Xing was watching the stars, though his mother had just died, he knew that she was happy. Kero was sitting on the railing beside him. Now, he was both the leader of the Li clan and also the master of the Sakura/Clow/Xiao Lang/Star/Xiao Xing/Xing Cards. [A/N: your choice =)]  
  
Kero had just finished telling him about his parents.  
  
"I guess...it's never too late....say, Kero, I've got a quote which goes very well with this."  
  
"You do? Well, let's hear it!"  
  
"It takes a minute to find that special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, and a life time to forget him."  
  
"True...true...."  
~ The End  
Siao - Chinese translation - Smile Singlish (Singaporean's language) - Crazy  
  
Xiao Xing - little stars  
  
Finish!! Sorry it took so long! It's 11.14 pm.*yawn* I'm totally beat! Guess I'm a little behind schedule. Oh yeah! That quote was part of a chain email my sister was reading. Please Review! Ja Ne!  
Ok. I just edited it. Someone asked if I'm going to make a sequel and I think I might. So watch out for it. =) Though I'm not promising anything! I'll keep my fingers cross!  
  
If you think you haven't wasted your time on this fic, how about review it for me? PPPPLLLZZZZZ. I would really appreciate it very much! 


End file.
